


Bath Time Teasing

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, ImaginexHobbit, Multi, NSFW, Nakedness, Other, Sexual Content, peeping dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the imaginexhobbit submission ‘Imagine where reader is taking a bath and the company is watching so reader teases the company.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclosures apply, I own neither the Hobbit or LOTR or you the reader. ☹
> 
> Rated 'mature' cause, well there are probably some who are too young to read it. Also first attempt at smut, tell me how I did.

Well you knew it was naughty, but you couldn’t help yourself – besides those pesky dwarves of yours should know better than to spy on a lady while she washes. Although you couldn’t see them you felt eyes on your skin and narrowed a list of possible peepers down to six, most likely the Durin brothers, possibly little Ori, definitely Nori and Bofur and maybe Dwalin.  They were probably spread out around the small lake that you were currently waist deep in.

 

Time to play dirty, you think releasing your tightly braided hair from it’s confines, taking your time to thoroughly run your fingers through the tresses, damn it feels good to let your hair down.

 

Running your hands down your neck, along your collar bone and down your chest gently tweaking your nipples and cupping your breasts, you moan softly and let your head fall back, the ends of your hair dipping into the water.

 

Sure that you aren’t alone you turn towards your things on the shore, slowly walking back to the bank and making a show of reaching for your soap cake, you sit on the waters edge and enjoy slowly lathering yourself, starting at your feet and working up, from the corner of your eye you catch a flash of pointed hair, but pretend not to notice.

 

Entering the water to wash off, you once more massage your breasts allowing your hands to roam lower until they disappear below the water line. Hearing the muffled grunts and gasps of your watchers you dip completely into the tepid water, before returning to the shore and laying down on the mossy grass to dry, in a rather un-lady like position.

 

Brazen and shameless, just two of the words your mother would use to describe you if she knew what you were up to.

 

Felling dry enough and deciding that your audience had had enough of a show, you quickly redress. “Next time you will either join me, or I will bath in peace. Understood.” is all you say before you return to camp, leaving a rather shocked collection of dwarves in your wake.

 

Although you might not have said that had you known that the companies burglar, wearing that magic ring of his was, and had been in the water with you the whole time…but Bilbo planned to be more forward next time, especially as you’d now invited him.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the imaginexhobbit submission ‘Imagine where reader is taking a bath and the company is watching so reader teases the company.’
> 
> I’m open to writing a sequel if anyone wants it…just comment below ☺
> 
> Just to let you know I’ve got a fan based tumblr…if you want to check it out it’s and leave me a request for a fic or an art!fill it’s: www.durinsmistress.tumblr.com


	2. Bath Time Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Bath time teasing, Bilbo and the reader enjoy some love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle with me this is still only my third attempt at smut.

The cold water was heavenly on your flushed skin, it has been weeks since the company had camped near a lake and the time alone was wonderful, although you couldn’t help but wonder if your offer would be taken up.

 

You were so lost in your thoughts that you failed to notice the companies burglar sneak up behind you. Bilbo slowly untied your hair letting the ends fall into the water before gently throwing it over your shoulder “You said that next time we were to join you, or leave you in peace,” he pauses to lay a gentle kiss below your ear “so here I am.”

 

One kiss and the hobbit has you weak at the knees and you can’t quite believe what you’ve just heard. The polite and proper Bilbo Baggins you’ve grown rather attached to has turned into a devilish tease?

 

Bilbo continues to pepper your neck with kisses as you reach up to run your fingers through his curly hair.

 

Reaching around to your front Bilbo gives your breasts a playful squeeze before tweaking your nipples and you moan softly letting your head fall back onto his shoulder, turning your head to press open mouthed kisses along his jaw.

 

“Well, master hobbit I’m glad you’re here,” you say softly and Bilbo hums in response as his hands wander beneath the water “you see I, ah!” you moan as his fingers find your sweet spot.

 

Your breasts rise and fall rapidly and your breathing quickens as Bilbo continues to rub that spot with his expert fingers.

 

“I want to…” he stops and clears his throat, but when you try to move he holds you still “I want to, to be with you,” he continues, reaching to grab the honey soap he was given by Beorn, rubbing the sweet soap gently between your shoulder blades, the slight roughness of his fingers adding to your pleasure “I love you.”

 

Dumbfounded by his revelation, you merely nod as he continues to wash your back, unable to hold back the soft moans escape from your mouth.

 

He reaches down to collect a handful of water and pours it over your right shoulder,  peppering feather light kisses over every inch of newly cleaned skin, repeating the process on your other shoulder, before cheekily pinching your bottom to turn you around so he can tend to your front.

 

You feel your confidence grow as he takes care of you. “I love you too Bilbo, I have ever since you answered your front door.” you say quietly before kissing the hobbit, trying to pour every ounce of emotion you feel into the embrace.

 

It's only now you get a proper chance to look at your hobbit, although you’ve often imagined what he looks like naked, you place your lightly on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath your fingers.

 

You take the soap from his hand before he’s finished, studying his expression before beginning to lather up his chest.

 

“When we’re are alone I will love you fully, in every way imaginable.” he says, kissing you again and its only then you remember that there’s a chance you have an audience.

~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the comments about chapter one, sorry it's taken longer than expected to post but here it is, although I’m still not completely happy with it.
> 
> Please critique ☺
> 
> Just to let you know I’ve got a fan based tumblr…if you want to check it out it’s and leave me a request for a fic or an art!fill it’s: www.durinsmistress.tumblr.com


End file.
